Complicated Love Triangle
by CelestialStardust992
Summary: Because some love triangles are simple, and some are not. Sakura faces the trial of her life when her two teammates and friends vie for her love and attention. Sakumulti
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Naruto...unfortunately.**

 **Word count: 1,424 words**

 **My reason for this story is for the sole purpose of trying to kill my writer`s block. I wish it to go die in a dusty hole.**

"Talking"

 ** _Inner Sakura_**

 _thoughts_

* * *

The sky were multiple shades of orange, pink, purple, and yellow. The sun was just rising in between the hokage monument, and the smallest slivers of yellow rays were peaking through Sakura`s window shudders and creeping steadily onto her face. She cracked open one bright emerald green eye and smiled briefly, as she remembered what today was.

Signing and slipping out of her embroidered sheets, she bustled around the room preparing for graduation day. Quickly slipping into her black spandex shorts, pink medical skirt, and her Haruno clan top, she was ready. Treading down the stairs in light, feathery steps, she made her way to the kitchen and greeted her mom and plopped into her chair, awaiting for breakfast.

When her mom arrived with a tray which consisted of miso soup, pickled vegetables, some salmon, and a small bowl of rice, Sakura could tell her mom was in a good mood. When the pinkette first received her genin headband after the examination, her mother was crying tears of joy and cooing how proud she was of her little Sakura. Her family were all civilians, and imagine how shocked they were when they found out their daughter had chakra coils with

After finishing her artfully made meal, she headed upstairs to gather her weapons and tie her hair. As she finished attaching her last weapon holster and double-checking if she missed anything, she happily sauntered outside, on her way to the Konoha Ninja Academy.

* * *

 _Oh gosh! I`m so excited for the graduation ceremony! I wonder team I`ll be on...maybe Sasuke, or Naruto, or maybe Shika...hmmmm_

 _ **Shut up, I`m trying to meditate!**_

 _Wait, who`re you? Are you my conscience?_

 ** _No, I`m your inner. In other words, your personality to the extreme!_**

 _...Don`t people who have voices in their heads considered crazy?_

 ** _Maybe..._**

Oomph! I slammed into something hard and big(A/N: Heh heh, that's what she said.) I looked up to see Sasuke`s older brother, Itachi looking down at me. I stared back at him before I glomped him, but not really since I only came to his waist.

" Itachi-san!" I cooed happily as I smugly looked for my best emo-friend, Sasuke. I have lots of friends, and all under different categories. I is proud.

His response came in a smirk and 'hn' that would make other girls swoon. I didn`t say much more, because I knew he just came back from some B-ranked mission, and was ready to just sit and procrastinate.

Finally spotting my dark-haired friend, I swiftly ran up to him and greeted him in my usual way of greeting. And by that I mean by delivering a light blow to his head, then he would catch my tiny hand and our normal conversation would come with me asking questions and him answering with a grunt and an occasional few words.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"How`s the fam. doing?"

"Good."

"Oh my popturts, you said one word on my second question, you must be really excited today! I wonder-"

As I was quenching my curiosity by firing question after question at Sasuke, I was rudely interrupted by the chime of the school bell. Signing in defeat, I ran into the classroom only to be assaulted by my other besty, Naruto. It happened too fast, as I was glomped from behind and tumbled onto the smooth, not to mention hard, wooden floor. Damn Naruto, even as my friend, ain`t nobody`s allowed to tackle Sakura Haruno to the floor. If he knew what was best for him, he would know that he needed to run, onto the other side of the room.

From the side of the room, I could hear Shikamaru sign and say,"How troublesome." See, Shikamaru was the kind of lazy genius that did half-ass work on everything, and could still score perfect marks. That smart cookie knew I was about to throw something across the room and scar the wall for life(the poor wall) and proceeded to push everything out of the way for me. I respect him for that, and earning my respect is hard shit. And yes, I do cuss like every other normal twelve year-old kid.

After cooling down my raging anger, I joined my friends behind the large wooden stage. Catching up to Ino and Hinata, I greeted them with a nice 'good morning' and our normal gossiping continued. We became great friends when I was bullied for my pink hair and slightly larger than normal forhead, and Ino came to my rescue by cussing at the other boys. That`s where I learned my colorful language. That time we were seven. Yup, I had bad influence when I was a child.

Then, when I was eight and just a newby on the second day of academy, I found Hinata cornered helplessly against the back of the training grounds. Using my amazing ninja skills, I threw my sharp(and shiny) kunai accurately and skimmed the cheekbone of the leader`s face. He ran away as I faced the lavender-eyed heiress to check of she was okay; the only thing damaged was her small fur jacket. But I wasn`t concerned with that as I introduced her to Ino, and we`ve been untouchable since then.

To be honest, it wasn`t until much later that I found out normal kids can`t throw accurate kunai like that until they were graduating. When I found out I was eligible to be a ninja, I trained as hard as I can to make my parents proud of their only child. So then, as a result, I learned new elemental jutsus, techniques, and how to properly throw dangerous weapons.

The first time I went to the library to check out genin leveled textbooks, the librarian didn`t even give me a second glance. The following month, I went back into maze of books and came out with three large chuunin guides. As I left, the librarian gave me a concerned glance as if to check I was mentally sane. I wouldn`t blame her, it`s not every day you see nine year-olds checking out advanced ninja guides(not to mention three of them) and casually stroll out the tall pair of glass doors with surety and confidence.

Ah, good times.

Snapping back to the conversation at hand, I heard Ino squeal something really loudly and a blush occupying her face. OHOHOHO...she has a crush and she`s not even fucking telling me?! Not that I`ll understand it anyways, you see, my resolution this year is to become more understanding, and so far, it`s not improving.

 **Five minutes passed with Ino babbling and Hinata stuttering...**

Finally, I heard Iruka-sensei walk up the creaking wooden platform to begin the graduation ceremony. My friends and I walked to small row of benches where nervous genin-to-be stiffened as they heard their names called out onto the stage. Finally, me and Sasuke approached the stage together as the top graduating students of the academy. Scoring the near impossible IQ of 195 for Sasuke and a 198 for me. Beat that, chicken-ass.

We stood together in the middle as the audience of parents clapped loudly, as we received our headbands and medals. Afterwards, I ditched my parents to go sparring on an abandoned training ground.

The few trees spared from the aftermath of my training last time were now discarded on the ground, as I used them for punching and experimenting new jutsu on. As I walked around to pick up the scattered weapons, I noticed the moon was beginning its night rounds. Thus, I began my journey home.

Realizing that my parents were probably already asleep, I quietly creeped up the stairs and into my dim room. Quickly changing into my pajamas, I crawled into bed. My sleepiness quickly took over as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **So, how was it? It`s not that long, but the stories started and I can see the unfolding events happening. Please type in a review for me if you liked it, it makes me update faster. Thank you!**

 **-CelestialStardust992**


	2. Stranger Danger!

Disclaimer: I don`t own Naruto...FML

"Talking"

 ** _Inner Sakura_**

 _thoughts_

 ** _I just posted a new poll on profile, go check it out! Pick out who is your Naruto character(s)!_**

* * *

Waking up the next morning was the hardest, because the stormy gray clouds didn`t allow the wonderful sunshine over the thick blanket. Oh, how Sakura missed the warm sunshine to creep onto her thin blankets and remind her of warm fuzzy goodness! But still, Sakura went through her morning routine(albeit crankily), and went on her merry way to the academy for her assigned team.

Little did she know that later, her teammates would cause her the most grief.

* * *

After arriving at the cheerily painted academy, now filtered gray under the ominous sky, the new kuniochi ran inside. Quickly checking the clock mounted on the right side of Sakura, she mentally counted down the seconds in which the school bell would chime. Her doom was upon her, as the clock slowly ticked the last 7 seconds of her doom. She sobbed mentally as she thought about her ruined Perfect Attendance Record.

* * *

7...

6...

She skidded to a stop, and sharply turned left.

5...

She was running down the seemingly endless painted hallways, until she found it!

4...

The pinkette skidded to a stop in front of the small oak door.

2...

She threw open the door, slightly splintering it under her tiny fists. The poor door.

1...

She stepped over the doorline and everyone stared at the dramatic entrance.

The bell`s chime was right after.

She was safe!

Or so she thought, and quickly met the irritated gaze of her scowling teacher. In which Sakura sheepishly plopped down in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke, seemingly oblivious to the rapidly developing tension around the three. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other, and Sakura was in the middle filing her already sharp kunais.

Of course, Naruto just HAD to crawl onto Sasuke`s desk area and squat there to glare at said Uchiha. The wooden object underneath protested by creaking. Then, the scene that scarred naive Sakura's mind was when Naruto was pushed from behind and they were kissing. As if a hurricane was gathering, Sasuke's devoted admirers were surrounding the area with a rage-filled glint in their eyes.

All the drama toned down when Iruka-sensei walked into the classroom to announce the teams. When Sakura heard her name in Team 7, she strained her ears to hear who the two other team mates were. The pinkette`s eyes widened, her pink lips stretched into a phsychotic grin. And of course, Sakura had to make sure Ino and Hinata`s teammates were good to them. She had all taken them aside and threatened to castrate them. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino all paled visibly after she said that in a sugarsweet tone and a threatening aura. Sakura started to consider joining the interrogation unit.

After the frivolous morning, Iruka-sensei had given them directions to go down the hall and into an empty classroom to wait for their new jounin-sensei. Naruto had started blubbering nonsense about porcelain mask wearing ninja and not wanting someone like that to instruct them. Well, that all ended when Sakura had whispered into his ear that those ninja were ANBU, not jounin. Naruto then blushed profusely afterwards from embarrassment. Or from what Sakura assumed.

He was actually blushing, because her whispers were very, very ticklish.

2 hours had passed in the small classroom.

Naruto was now ranting at the aged door and blaming it with very illogical reasons. Sasuke had an agitated look gathering on his pale face. Sakura just watched all of this with a small smile on her face. Then, Naruto had grabbed a chalk board eraser dusted heavily with powder and placed it carefully in the small opening on the top of the door. "That'll teach him a lesson!" sang Naruto. Sasuke just glared at Naruto's stupidness, and told him a jounin wouldn't fall for kid tricks like that in his arrogant Uchiha tone. The creak of the door interrupted Sasuke's lecture, and the black eraser fell onto the incomers head with a poof and a small cloud of pasty dust.

This man was very strangely dressed in Sakura's opinion, but by the way his stance was positioned, she could guess that this guy had more going for him than worrying about abnormal fashion. Her logic kicked into gear, and she guessed that this was their new jounin teacher. Naruto finally realized that this man could kill him, and his mind ran into overdrive. Dear lord and savior, help him.

"My first opinion of you is..."The genin's attention were all focused on their new sensei,"that you're all idiots." Their weird teacher drawled lazily, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura quickly directed her confused friends to the back of the academy where they first graduated. Sitting on the wooden steps, their new sensei approached them while reading a bright orange book.'Great, our weirdly dressed sensei reads erotic novels.'

"Please introduce yourself, your likes and dislikes, and hobbies." the yet-to-be-named sensei spoke in a casual and monotone voice.

Naruto was very pissed after the wait, and pointed an accusing index finger at said man."Why don't you introduce yourself first?!" questioned Naruto, while probably thinking about his beloved cupped noodles. The jounin signed in defeat," My name is Kakashi Hatake, my like and dislikes...I don't really know, and my hobbies...I don't feel like telling you!" His voice uplifted as he finished his horrible excuse of an introduction.

Was this really their new team instructor? The trio of genin sulked in disbelief. After all introductions were through, Kakashi gave them a location and time for another round of graduation testing. The location was at a training ground across Konoha near the outskirts of the village. The time? Six in the goddamn morning. All shinobi who liked to be organized and prepared had to wake up at least an hour earlier, and the time to the destination didn't count. Damn it.

Did the other teams have to do this survival test, they weren't sure.

After all the confusion was leveled and Kakashi-sensei had poofed away to god knows where, the genin each headed to their perspective homes.

On Sakura's way home, she had purchased some dry energy bars and protein-filled goods in case her sensei had pulled bull on warning them to not eat breakfast. After exiting the store, the pinkette had headed straight for home. She was hoping for a head start for tomorrow morning`s test.

* * *

So, how was this chapter? I`m sorry for the wait. My only excuse is I just came back to America all the way from China, and the frickin country didn`t filter this website for some stupid reason. So I`m at the airport right now, typing this on my ipad. Please excuse all spelling and grammar mistakes I made.

Until next time,

Celestial Stardust


End file.
